Known in the present state of the art is a drive for transportation facilities, comprising an axle with a stator, a rotor fitted rotatably on said axle, to form an electric motor, and a rim (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,026, Cl. A63C 17/12, 1994).
However, the known drive is but of low efficiency.